The House-Sitter
by themasterofpens
Summary: Emma is a house-sitter from Boston. Regina is the mayor of Storybrooke, Maine with a ten year old Henry. When Regina Hires Emma to look after her house and her child while she's away on important business meetings, the line between employee and employer soon begins to blur as Emma breaks the walls Regina has built around herself. SwanQueen AU, NoCurse, Multi-Chapter.


Emma Swan looked from the paper, to the house, to the paper and back again. With her mouth hanging open just slightly, Emma eased her bug forward, her big green eyes never leaving the huge manor as she parked her car and leaned back.

The place was huge. That was the simpliest way to put it. There was long walkway with finely trimmed shrugs leading to the big doorway, a huge curved balcony on the seconf floor above the door, a two door garage and what looked like a huge garden purtruding from the back.

It was the biggest house Emma had ever taken. And has taken a lot of houses.

Emma blew out a nervous breath as she mentally prepared herself. She wouldn't say she was nervous, rather just not entirely confident. There was always that little sliver in the back of her mind that got to her right before she takes a job house-sitting. This house particularly made her a bit nervous.

Or rather the homeowner herself.

Emma hadn't yet met the woman who owned the house, but had been told her requirements and expectations from her assistant, Sydney Glass. Don't get her wrong, Emma could deal with a hard or no-nonsense employer, but there was just something about the way that Sydney described the woman that had Emma a tad unnerved.

Sydney had told Emma all about the Mayor of the small town of Storybrook, Maine. Of course, he seemed a bit too flattering, but Emma just copped it down to simple admiration. Mayor Regina Mills, was to put it simply a hard-ass. She wanted things down her way and her way only. If you didn't do what she asked, you'd wish you had and if you'd have a problem then she'd make sure you didn't.

She was by definition an all work and no play woman.

Emma took one deep breath before grabbing her things and exiting the car. Checking the side mirror one more time to make sure she was presentable in her black slacks and blue dress shirt, Emma made her way to the entrance.

Knocking on the door three times, Emma waited patiently. After a few minutes of waiting, the sound of clicking heels could be heard, then the turning of a knob, then the opening of the door.

"Hello?" The smooth voice asked just as the door swung open.

Emma had to blink a few times before her voice finally caught up to her.

The woman standing before her was dressed in a tight maroon dress with bright red heels with a height to kill. Her dark hair was perfectly coffed just before her shoulders, her dark molten brown eyes were stern but relazed and her thin red lips were set but not into a frown.

Emma gulped. The woman was georgeous.

"Um, hi." Emma said dumbly, holding her hand out for the woman to shake.

Brown eyes looked Emma over, from the top of her head to the tips of her shoes, a perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Emma cleared her throat. "Mayor Mills?" She asked even though she had a feeling that it was indeed the woman.

"May I help you?" The brunnette woman asked calmly.

Emma smiled softly. "Emma Swan." She shoved her hands in her pockets when the woman did not shake her hand."The house-sitter you hired."

Regina's face quickly morphed into one of realization as she swiftly opened the door for the blonde to come in, a small business smile on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, please come in." She moved aside as she held the door open to let the other woman in. Emma smiled, taking a step inside the expensive looking house, her eyes roaming about the black and white interior of the house. Emma stepped inside the house, turning to face the woman as she stopped in the large foyer.

The brunnette woman seemed to look Emma over, something flashing over her eyes but gone before Emma could decipher what it was.

"Regina Mills." The Brunnette said professionaly, holding her hand out for Emma to shake this time. "Nice to meet you."

Emma smiled softly as she looked down at the hand, her own reaching out and meeting a perfectly manicured one as she held the other woman's gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Madam Mayor."


End file.
